The Gallant Duke
by ENDDRAGON369
Summary: I have decided to do my own challenge. Also it's M because it's DxD, I don't need to say anymore.


Issei was excited about his new girlfriend. Girls kept away from him because they thought he was a pervert due to the fact that the only friends he had were the two biggest perverts at his school. They were good friends and good people, they just let their... urges, get the better of them. So when Yuuma had asked him to be her girlfriend he said yes. When Matsuda and Motohama had found out they called him a traitor and such, but were happy for him. Back to his and Yuuma's date. They had just ended what had been a perfect date when Yuuma asked him something. "Issei this was a wonderful date and I have something to ask you", she said looking embarrassed about what she was about to ask. "Sure what is it Yuuma", I said thinking maybe she was going to ask for a kiss. "Will you die for me", the moment she said that I thought I had heard her wrong. "I'm sorry can you repeat that Yuuma", the moment I said that her face was no longer cute and innocent but cruel and sadistic and she had changed to something that looked like S&M costume, but that wasn't the most shocking part, no the shocking part were the pair of black wings she had. "It was fun, this whole date thing it was like playing house with a child as thanks I'll make your death nice and fast", the second she said this she made a spear of light and threw it with the aim to kill me. The instinct to survive was greater than the fear and shock I felt at someone trying to kill me. I dodged but not fast enough as the spear had instead hit my leg, making me stuck to the ground, I screamed at the pain I felt. "Now look at what you've done, oh well as you pathetic humans say, second times the charm. If you want someone to blame, blame God for giving you that Sacred Gear. Now, know that the one who killed you was Raynare of the Grigori." The second she threw the second spear of light, my entire life flashed before my eyes. Memories hit me, from the bad times to the good times. One memory hit me harder than the rest, a once distant memory of another world. "Issei know that whenever your in trouble, know that I'll be there to help you, after all we're friends." The once distorted image said. But now that image was as clear as day. He knew the name of this image, how could he not remember the name of the one who was always there for him. And so with all his might he shouted the name. "GUILMON!" Inside a device Issei had with him at all times a creature opened its eyes.

Elsewhere

Somewhere away from Issei, Digimon inside three other Digivices started stirring. In Italy a bladed reptile started murmuring something like "I am the twentieth", not too far from Kuoh a white cat was starting to wake up but not fully, and not too far from Issei a gear was slowly starting to turn.

Back to Issei

A second later, a flash of light lit up the entire park and a bipedal dinosaur-like creature with red scales and yellow eyes appeared. "ROCK BREAKER!" Shouted the being known as Guilmon and shattered the light spear. "What impossible!" Screamed the once former Yuuma. "YOU TRIED TO KILL ISSEI! I WON'T LET YOU! PYRO SPHERE!" A shot of fire emerged from the mouth of small dinosaur and hit one of Raynare's wings, burning it. "MY WING, MY BEAUTIFUL WING! DAMN IT, I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!" Raynare decided to retreat for the time being, knowing that if she didn't her wing may not recover. As she flew away Guilmon ran to Issei, "Issei!" Shouted Guilmon in concern for his partner. "Issei please be alright!" Issei then said, "Hey Guilmon did you get her." He said weakly. "I got her, so please be alright, PLEASE!" Guilmon said. "I'll be fine, I just need to rest a bit" Issei said going unconscious. "Don't worry Issei I'll find help." Hearing his partners heart was still beating but it was slowing down and if he didn't hurry he would die. Guilmon then smelled around to check if anyone was around and smelled someone he then launched a small Pyro Sphere in the direction of the smell. Out appeared a blonde teen around Issei's age.

Kiba POV

Kiba didn't count on someone finding him. He was supposed to make sure the fallen angel didn't either destroy Issei's body or take it. Akeno couldn't do it due to her issues with fallen angels and Koneko didn't want to save a pervert. So that left him. He made a Sword and was prepared to attack when he saw the weirdest sight some small dinosaur thing. Before he could do anything, the dinosaur spoke. "Kiba it is you, I thought that was your smell. Quick you have to help him he's going to die!" Said the small dinosaur. 'How does it know my name', he thought. Shaking his head he told it, "I'm sorry I can't heal him, but don't worry I can have my master revive him" he told it. "No, no, no! Reviving mean he has to die! I don't want Issei to die and you wouldn't either, he's your friend don't you remember!" Before he could reply something caught his eye. It was that strange device he kept with him. He didn't know where he got it, only that it was somehow a key to his past, but the screen on it was always black why would it flash now. On Issei a similar one with a red design was also flashing. The next thing he knew he was sitting under a tree talking to something no someone. "This might be the last time we'll see each other Kiba-sama it was an honor fight with you." Immediately he started to cry and said, "I don't want you to leave _, I don't want to lose the only family I know." Kiba didn't know what has happening the only thing he knew for sure was that this was a memory, but the question is how. "Kiba your not alone anymore the bonds you made with them will always be there you just have to find them. You know who I'm taking about now don't you. Why don't you say their names for me." He started saying their names one by one but when he couldn't hear them, he could hear everything else but not their names, then came one name a name he knew, "and Issei, he was really stupid most of the times but I know now that he's one of the people I see as a friend and family" Kiba could vaguely remember the figure his younger self was talking to, he had at one time told the other orphans during the time they were used for _that sword_ , after he told the other kids they told them that maybe that was his family from before, after he told them that none of them looked like him and that five of them were some wierd creature things, the big sister of the group hit his head. When he asked why she hit him, she said that family is more than blood it was about bonds and stuff. She was always so fun to be around. This was one of the reasons he had to destroy those cursed swords. Before his thoughts could continue, his younger self continued talking. "Yeah, you're right I'm not alone not anymore I just have to remember, thank you, Hagurumon." When he opened his eyes he was back in the park with Guilmon staring at him with pleading eyes. He didn't know how but he was sure that what he had just experienced wasn't an illusion, but a memory that he had forgotten, one of many. But that wasn't important, at least not now. Now he had a choice to make. Save one of the first friends he ever had, a member of his original family. Or, let him die for the women who had granted him a second chance at life. If he let him die she would revive him, but that was the thing they all had a choice in the matter, technically. But Issei, no he couldn't force him. On the other hand Rias needed to revive him. After what seemed like hours but in reality was only a few seconds, he made a choice. With a heavy heart he knew what he had to do.


End file.
